Hallucinations/FNaT2
Hallucinations happened even rare throughout the game. Even creepier and easy to missed images can suddenly appear on the screen. Hallucinations Shadow Tiwa In the Parts/Service, where nobody even goes there or start there, Tiwa's shadow counterpart is there siting. It has dark purple skin and clothes and has no eyes but with white pupils, and her mouth is hanged opened. This maybe difficult to see, in fact, if the player stares at it too long(like more than 10 seconds), a game crash will happen to the computer. Shadow Rosary Even though Rosary didn't even use the Hall or Vents, there's a counterpart of hers named Shadow Rosary, who is covered in darkness, and only has her white pupils and grinning teeth visible. Unknown what summoned her in, but she will randomly appears in the office's left corner, which is next to the left vent. Like Nasissa, use the Monitor can get rid of her from crashing the game. It's also unknown why she is here, because, like shadow Tiwa, can cause a game crash when looking at it for too long. Yuri, hanging upside down at the Hall Yuri's appearance is weird in some nights, sometimes she can even climb up the hall, looking at the player with her creepy eyeless with yellow irises eyes. This is the most common hallucination, happens only after Night 3. Although she can be lonely at the Hall, she can still hang there even the Flashlight is activated at her. Bare Endoskeleton Some rare times, a bare endoskeleton will happens by appearing at the Prize Corner and the left air vent. Also, it blocks all the robots who used to enter these locations. The bare endoskeleton has ears similar to Foxy's at Five Nights at Freddy's, and doesn't show it's feet at all. Purple Pony Very rarely, a purple coated pony without his actual name will be like Nasissa, sitting at the office corner, with his glowing gold eyes with a large evil grin. It's unknown what he can do over there. No matter what, he won't leave the office unless the player activated the flashlight. The purple pony has probably alive and most possibly, he is not a robot. #Most Robots can have no eyes with only their irises, while the pony only has his eyes glowing. #The purple pony has no parts tattered. #Before his arriving, he does not make any sounds to make Peter notice his arriving, but if the scene of the office, his appearance will be there, immediately. The purple pony cannot do anything when he is in the office. He won't kill the player by a jumpscare, but his appearance will surprise the player. Nil in the Hall Nil is well-known that he is supposed to use the left vent rather than using the hall. His head is rarely shown in the hall like Golden Freddy from FNaF2, and appears to have his two eyes closed and his mouth smiling. When other robots wants to get there, Nil's head will disappear and go back to the Game Area. This is one of the best way to make Nil to go away. This is one of the ultra rare hallucinations and can happen in any night. Phone Dude dying Whether or not the Phone Dude finished his call or the player muted his call, rarely there will be a second call that cannot be muted, about him dying terribly like the fourth night from the previous game. But still, the next night will have him talking but alive. This is rare to happen and possibly the second most common hallucination. Patrick's tips Sometimes, when the player types SpongeBob's contract number 1444, Patrick will take his place instead of SpongeBob. Although SpongeBob's voice is clearly regonized, but Patrick's deep voice will only answer: All people knew that Patrick is not supposed to answer the phone, because he doesn't even played any of the games but SpongeBob. It's possible that SpongeBob is busy with other stuff, making Patrick to take his part. Category:Game mechanics